


Buzzardo and Amenti

by Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova



Category: Imaginos - Fandom
Genre: Birds in love, F/M, buzzard hawk romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova/pseuds/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova
Summary: Having forgotten his human half Imaginos, Buzzardo is settling into his new life rather well. Then, he is introduced to a female of his current species.
Relationships: Buzzardo/Amenti (OC)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Janice Faulkner watched as the tierce drank the water she had filled his bowl with.

The hawk cocked his head at her in bewilderment. Something was off, the bird knew. But he didn’t know what it was.

“Something wrong?” she asked him.

He cocked his head in the other direction for a moment. After a bit, he seemed to decide that it was not worth literally ruffling his feathers over and went back to his refreshing drink.

It had been a week since he had joined her falconry. And now that he seemed somewhat comfortable in his surroundings, and was deemed healthy, she decided it was time for him to meet her other birds.

Waiting for him to finish his water, she donned her glove and stretched it out, allowing him to climb on. Then she walked from the isolation room to the mews where three other birds, two falcons and another hawk similar to Buzzardo, stood on perches or rested in their nests.

“Buzzardo,” Janice said, letting him settle on a perch and removing his hood, “I’d like you to meet Amenti. I believe she is about your age.”

The two hawks, male and female, stared at each other. Amenti was confused. This Buzzardo looked like a hawk. The little sound he made at her sounded much like a hawk. But the scent was off somehow. There was a faint human scent that was not the same as her mistress.

She was a little put off at first, but decided after a few moments, that if her mistress liked him, then maybe she could get to like him as well.

Amenti made a soft sound.

“In case you’re wondering,” Janice told Buzzardo, “she’s a little wary of you because of your lingering human scent. But that’s almost completely gone now, so she will be more comfortable with you as time passes.”

Buzzardo made a soft sound back at Amenti. A simple hawk’s way of saying “Hello.” He had no idea what their mistress meant by “human scent”. He only knew one thing.

Amenti was beautiful. 

She was a bit larger than he was, and puffed out proudly, adding more majesty to her already regal appearance. Her feathers were white, light brown, and the color of dark honey. She raised herself up and fanned her wings as she opened her beak in a relaxed yawn before settling back down.

Buzzardo could have watched that display for days.

Yes. Amenti was definitely beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 01

Amenti leapt up from her nest and began stamping her talons. What was this creature that looked like her but didn’t have the same scent. How dare he try to move into her nest just like that?! She made angry little sounds telling him to back off. Go back to his perch and stay there like a gentleman hawk.

It had been three days since Buzzardo had been brought into the mews. In that time, he’d made several attempts to befriend the lovely she-hawk. But despite her apparent acceptance on that first day, she was still not really sure what she thought of him.

He, on the other hand, had decided that she was the answer to his feelings of loneliness. He had moved to share her nest with her, and that had been enough to send her into a fit of rage.

How dare he!

Buzzardo tilted his head and tried to pacify her with a soft mewling sound. If anything, it seemed to irritate her even further.

Janice chuckled as she freshened up the bathing bowl.

“If you’re going to get anywhere with the lady,” she told Buzzardo, you’re going to have to get over your fear and have a dip. She can smell Man on you that isn’t me and she doesn’t like it.”

Buzzardo gave her a puzzled look. Why did she say he smelled like Man? Why did it trouble him? In fact, why did anything trouble him? Why couldn’t he just set aside all his problems and live on instinct the way these other birds appeared to do. What was holding him back?

He looked at the water and shied away from it. He could see himself in his mind. Diving towards a large body of water. Bigger than a lake. Diving to find something… something that wasn’t prey… something….

He began shaking and letting out loud cries of distress.

Janice quickly found his hood and placed it on his head, covering his eyes before he could start flying around in a panic and hurt himself.

“Shhh,” she said soothingly as she stroked his back. “Shhh.”

Amenti looked on in confusion. Why was this new bird so afraid of a bath? He was certainly weird.

Well, she would have to do something about that.

Flying over to the bath, she hopped in and began to clean herself off.

Buzzardo calmed down. Then he heard the splashing and let out a cry of confusion. 

“Look,” Janice said, removing the hood again so he could see that Amenti was bathing safely. “You’ll be okay. The water is very shallow.”

Buzzardo looked skeptical for a moment. Then he flew from his perch and landed in the bath with Amenti.

Without much thought to what he was doing, he began to bathe, and then started helping Amenti reach her back.

Amenti hopped away from him. Didn’t he know he was supposed to show her his flying skills first? And she wasn’t even sure she wanted to mate with him. His scent was better now. The last vestiges of Man had been washed from him. But that didn’t mean it was perfectly fine for him to move in on her. 

She pecked at him, not hard, just enough to tell him to cool down and don’t be pushy.

Buzzardo gave a sound of apology and went back to his own bath. It felt good, he had to admit. And the shallow water no longer held the fears that the deep waters did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 02

Janice was in the middle of getting Buzzardo and Amenti ready to hunt when there was a knock on her door.

She finished hooding Amenti for the trip and placed her back on her perch before answering the door.

It was the three remaining members of the Bouchard family; Leo, Abigail, and Desdinova. 

“We just came to see how Buzzardo is doing,” Leo said.

“I don’t think he’ll remember you at this stage,” Janice said, honestly. “Not in the way you’re hoping at least. His humanity is long gone.”

“You must be wrong,” Desdinova said. “He would never forget his family.”

“I was just about to take him and another hawk for a hunt,” Janice told them. “Why don’t you come watch? At least you’ll be able to see how well he’s getting on in this new life.”

“Can I hold him?” Desdinova asked.

“I’ll need to glove you,” Janice said. “And he’ll be hooded to keep him calm.”

“That’s okay,” Desdinova said, holding out his right arm for the gauntlet.

Janice placed the glove on him, then left, returning momentarily with Buzzardo who she guided onto Desdinova’s arm before leaving and returning with Amenti.

“Who’s this?” Abigail asked, a smile in her voice. “What’s his name?”

“Her name is Amenti,” Janice introduced. “Buzzardo has taken quite a shine to her.”

“But he’s only seven,” Leo protested. 

“Seven in human years, perhaps,” Janice explained as she led them to the nearest hunting field. “But he’s more mature in hawk-years. Had he been a hawk consistently, he would be in his seventies in bird years. But because of his unusual pedigree, I would calculate his age at somewhere in his late twenties.”

“Oh, of course,” Leo said, “I forgot about that. I guess he’ll always be my little boy to me.”

“That would be true even if he remained human,” Janice said as they arrived at the field. She unhooded Amenti and set her soaring before she guided Buzzardo to her glove and did the same for him.

The two birds soared separately for a while, focusing on the hunt. Then, it happened!

Amenti let out a soft pleading cry which Janice recognized at once. She smiled and considered how much it would cost to make some adjustments to the mews.

Buzzardo flew closer to see what was wrong with his new friend. He was so close he could almost touch her. Then he was touching her, talon to talon, spiralling with her for several moments before they parted. It was so wonderful. He wanted more and he could tell that she did as well.

Amenti flew almost coquettishly, and he gave chase with a cry of delight. She swooped, and he swooped. She dove and he dove. Each trick she challenged him to, he copied to perfection.

Eventually, she settled on a branch in one of the nearby trees and called out plaintively to Buzzardo who settled down beside her. Now this, she decided, was more like it. No more human scent, no clumsiness. Just she and this rather handsome specimen. Scenting her mistress and other humans nearby, she turned and cried out at them to mind their own business and she gave a little wiggle against Buzzardo and rubbed her head against his until he responded with some very affection nuzzling of his own.

Buzzardo was overjoyed. This was as close to heaven as he had ever been, and he wasn’t even flying. Every caress, her every cry, it all took him higher and higher every moment filled with joy.

When they finally reached the plateau of their love, both birds rested on the branch, leaning against one another for the briefest of moments, catching their breath, until Buzzardo took flight and began crying out to tell the world just how content and happy he was.

Janice watched him and smiled.

“Did they just…” Abigail asked.

“Oh, yes, they did,” Janice said, her smile never wavering.

“How many…?” Leo asked, catching on.

“Usually an average of three to five,” Janice told him. “Though six or seven is not unheard of.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04

“Why didn’t they make it?” Abigail asked as she watched the avian members of her family. Human or bird, Imaginos, or Buzzardo as he preferred to be known in this form, was still her son. And these were her grandchildren.

“It’s common in birds for some of the eggs not to fully form,” Janice explained. “No one really knows why. In some cases, unfertilized eggs are pushed out along with those which have been fertilized. In other cases, formation of the eya just seems to stop part way. We have no explanation for that, I’m afraid.”

Buzzardo was glaring at them, trying to shoo them away from his nest while keeping a close watch on his bird family. Part of him that he didn’t understand liked them in an odd way. But he was finding it easier and easier to shove that part of him to the side. Especially now that he had a mourning wife and a family to take care of.

Janice went to her supplies and fetched some prey that she had cut up for Amenti to feed to her babies.

Amenti and Buzzardo glared at her approach, but decided that since she was bringing food she would be permitted the privilege.

Janice placed the food in a holder by the nest, then backed off. Especially since Buzzardo was looking at her crossly as if to say “Touch any of them and I just might forget where the food ends and you begin.”

The Bouchards got the hint and politely departed, leaving their avian family members in Janice’s care. They knew that Buzzardo would never return to human form. Not now that he had a family of hawks to be part of. Amenti and the eyas were the ones he gave all his attention to now.

Desdinova took one last look at the nest as they departed from the falconry for the last time. He would be an only child now. WIth Lisa gone and Imaginos forever as Buzzardo, it would be up to him to help Leo and Abigail through the rough patches.

“I’ll miss you,” he told Buzzardo. “Take care of yourself.”

Buzzardo scented the lingering darkness in Desdinova and shrieked at him to get as far from his new family as he could, fanning his wings and lunging at him all the while.

“Okay, I get it, I’m going!” Desdinova exclaimed. “Gee! What’s with you?”

Another shriek, This one of anger.

Leo grabbed his last child’s sleeve and pulled him away from the nest before he could be harmed.

“Keep in touch,” he requested of Janice. “Desdinova, don’t antagonize your brother.” he added as they departed.

As soon as the extra people were gone, Buzzardo relaxed. He could focus on his family, now. Who had that been? And what was that smell-taste of evil that was practically dripping from him? It felt entirely wrong. Like the little creature didn’t even come from the same world as he did.

And it had been in very close distance from his offspring.


End file.
